Spilling Drinks
by StyleSomePerson
Summary: SebaCiel. First attempt at a One-Shot. Ciel blackmails the infamous Sebastian Michaelis into serving him for a week. Modern AU. Rated T for language.


**Hi guys! Here's my first try at a one-shot. I got the idea from failbook at cheeseburger where I found a story on how this guy knocked his glass of water on some other dudes papers he'd been writing on for hours with a pen. I'd been looking for some inspiration for a while and I decided to use that story of embarrassing carelessness to create a SebaCiel fanfic. Enjoy.**

Sebastian Michaelis was often described with words like 'demon' and 'the son of devil' for he was cruel and uncaring in many occasions. He stroke deals with people for money, sex or just general amusement. He had almost zero respect for people and treated them like they were inferior to him. In fact, he seemed like your typical downtown asshole. Expect when he was around a feline. Then he'd seem like a hormonal teenage girl around her crush, but back to the point.

Most of the students in Weston College knew him and his reputation, so you can imagine his schoolmates horrified faces when he stepped into the school cafeteria where he never came unless he absolutely had to. The people held their breaths as he scanned the crowd with calculating eyes that showed his excitement if one looked closely.

After a brief minute he seemed to find what, no _who_ he was looking for and he took off towards the farthest corner of the large room where one boy sat writing furiously something that looked suspiciously like documents for a company. Sebastian smirked to himself when he noticed the boy frowning in frustration.

He didn't bother to hide the said smirk as he sat down in across the young boy, who he saw was awfully pale and skinny. '_Almost like a girl_' he thought and smirked wider. When the boy spoke, without even looking up from his work, Sebastian started to full out grin.

After a few seconds of silence, the boy finally raised his head to look at Sebastian, waiting for something. _'Oh, right. He asked what I was doing.'_ Sebastian shook his head and decided to provide an answer the teen, who was starting to look really pissed:

"Can I not enjoy the company of my fellow students?" The boy looked so truly unconvinced that Sebastian had to bite back a laugh. "I know who you are, Sebastian Michaelis, no need to fool around. You're here to strike a deal, right?" the boy answered back and turned to his documents which Sebastian noticed, were written by hand. "So are yo-"

"No."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at the sudden interruption. His face fell for a moment when he saw the boy slightly smirk seeing the earlier twitch. "You don't know what I was about to offer." Sebastian took a teasing, promising tone of voice as he tried to coax the boy into a contract. The boy sighed and raised his head to deadpan at the older male.

"So you aren't offering me a chance to get revenge for my parents?" he rolled his eye '_I wonder what happened to the other one…' _and continued:"Everyone knows Ciel Phantomhive's parents died because some unknown person set his home on fire. Half of those people know he wants revenge. You're infamous of fulfilling people's wishes with a huge price. Your deal wasn't exactly hard to figure out." Ciel then proceeded to make shooing motions with his hand while he took a drink from his almost full glass of water and placed it down near Sebastian's hand, away from the important papers.

Sebastian wasn't put down the slightest. In fact, he seemed to be getting even more excited by the cold refusal. Getting them to agree was half the fun of it after all. "This won't end here. You'll be seeing me a lot in the future." he said and rose from his seat as Ciel snorted. Sebastian turned halfway around however when he heard a small noise of protest and felt his hand touching something smooth and cold.

His eyes widened a fraction when he saw the water glass knocked over, the water soaking all the neatly written documents and Ciel frozen in place, his face blank and unmoving. Sebastian watched Ciel take a deep breath though his small elegant nose before the boy in question snapped into attention and directed his eye straight into Sebastians own ones.

If look could kill Sebastian would've died, revived and died again, yet he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the blue eyed boy actually looked when he showed emotion. He'd seen the boy before many times, but had almost assumed he had no feeling what so ever when Ciel had a complete poker face while walking through the campus in a pink frilly dress, because Alois Trancy, the schools best known man-whore (A/N Don't take this the wrong way. I actually like Alois.), had stolen his clothes after gym class.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?" Ciel started with a voice colder than ice as he slowly stood up. "I've been working through that particular pile of paperwork until late at night and every second I've had available today. You just knocked a class of water over it. **You** just knocked a **class of water** over it!" By now the cafeteria had turned to watch in amazement. Ciel was full out yelling and ranting about his ruined paperwork and Sebastian had to swallow a lump in his throat.

Then as quick as the tantrum had started, it ended. After a few deep breaths Ciel trusted himself to speak again: "You owe me for this, Michaelis." He then got an evil smirk, not unlike Sebastians own, and continued:"In a manner of fact, I have just the way for you to do it."

For the first time in his life, Sebastian Michaelis wasn't completely sure what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

"Sebastian! I'm tired, carry me." Ciel ordered his newly made butler as they walked along a small street leading to the Phantomhive mansion. Sebastian grumbled to himself as he placed his other hand over the backside of the younger boy's knees and the other onto the small of his back and proceeded to carry Ciel in a way that made him look like a small child carried by an adult.

"Now now, Sebastian. Surely this is better than ending up on the streets like some stray dog." Ciel said as he placed his hands around Sebastian's neck to keep his balance on the man's arms. On the boy's face was a devious smirk that showed he knew he was the one in control. Sebastian kept quiet eyeing Ciel's face and glared, mostly because he was just compared to a dog of all things.

All of a sudden the boy's smirk turned into a shit eating grin confusing Sebastian greatly. "You walked past the gate…" Ciel mocked and the older teen had to stop and look around to confirm that he indeed had walked a few meters past the entrance of the oh so famous mansion of the Phantomhives.

Sebastian sighed and walked back to the gate and placed the younger boy down. As the said boy fiddled with the gate's lock laughing at the older one's misery, Sebastian wondered why he didn't run away while he had the chance.

Once inside Ciel was immediately greeted by three panicking servants, two males and a female. The woman had red hair and glasses so thick Sebastian wondered if she actually saw anything from behind them. She did not wear an uniform, but she was wearing an apron and was holding a duster so he assumed she was a maid. Both male servants had blonde hair and wore jeans, but that was where the similarities ended. The older male had a small stubble of a beard and was looking rather stern look on his face. He was smoking a cigarette. The last person looked considerably younger than the second one and was looking rather fearful.

For a while Sebastian observed Ciel staring at the trio with a cold look and noticed how one vein in his forehead seemed to throb in annoyance. With a raise of a small hand the servants shut up and with a wince seemed to prepare themselves for something bad. Absentmindedly Sebastian followed how Ciel's pink tongue swiped over his lips, moisturizing his dry lips, and how it disappeared behind them as he opened his mouth to speak. Sebastian almost licked his own lips, but stopped the impulse quickly.

'_What the hell?! Don't tell me I'm actually attracted to this brat.'_ he thought and snapped to attention as Ciel stopped his scolding seemingly coming into some sort of a realization. The boy spun around, startling the servants, the evil grin slowly taking over his face again as he introduced him to his servants:

"Everyone, this is Sebastian Michaelis. He will be my butler for a week. I hope you don't mind, Tanaka." Only after the man was mentioned did Sebastian actually notice the elderly man sitting on the stairs sipping tea. At the nod of the fourth servant, Ciel continued: "So after I retire to my office, I want you three to take him with you and let him take care of whatever you managed to do. Send him to me after he's done. Tanaka can do whatever." With those words he started to ascent the stairs and disappeared turning the corner.

Then the next thing he knew, Sebastian was surrounded by the first three servants all talking/complaining at the same time, and he found himself quite annoyed. _'Just count to ten and take deep breaths. It can't be that bad…'_ he thought and set off to follow the servants whose names he still hadn't gotten.

* * *

'_Count to ten. Take deep breaths. Think of cats.'_ Sebastian ranted inside his head as he tried to ignore the screeching voice of the redheaded maid, May-Rin. He had had to trim rosebushes, that the gardener, Finnian, had somehow ruined, clean up ash and soot out of the whole kitchen and start dinner preparations because the cook, Baldroy, tried to fry chicken with a flamethrower, as well as sweep up shards of china from the floor because the maid, May-Rin, was practically blind and had managed to bump a huge tower of plates over.

Currently the maid was leading him, through the large Victorian mansion, to the young master's, as he was supposed to call him for now, office. Stopping in front of a set of double doors Sebastian only heard a farewell as the maid left, before he knocked on the door. He heard a small come in so he opened the door and stepped in.

Inside, Ciel was sitting in an office chair so large it almost swallowed him up and Sebastian couldn't help but coo inside of his head out of the cuteness of it and then wonder when he started to think something other than cats as cute. In front of the boy was a black laptop he was occupied with. "Can you bake?" he asked and surprised Sebastian with the more or less polite question. "I suppose so." he answered and couldn't help but notice the smug look as he was told to go and bake him a cake for a dessert before the dinnertime. Sebastian was then shooed away.

As he closed the door behind him, Sebastian wondered if he was assigned for only the boy's amusement. Surely the ruined documents could've been paid off with some better way that enslavement.

* * *

Two days had gone past and Sebastian was more than glad that his employment was only a week long. The useless trio, as he had taken to call them, screwed everything up more than twice a day so Sebastian had taken to do everything himself and assigned them only the easiest jobs a five year old could do. Good thing his parents didn't care what he did, because otherwise they'd have a fit since he had to stay until late at night to finish cleaning the mansion.

More annoying was dealing with Ciel. The boy was constantly hindering his other duties, making him do the most pointless jobs such as retrieving some file from the top of the shelf or gather a pile of papers that had fallen to the floor. In school he purposely dropped his books down so Sebastian had to pick them up in front of a huge crowd of people causing his reputation to disappear into thin air. He had to wear an old fashioned butler's uniform that was completely unnecessary, even May-Rin didn't need to wear a maid outfit.

To make things even worse, he started to look forward to Ciel's small chores and constant pestering. He stopped focusing on the job itself and kept his attention in his young master. As he was once again gathering documents of the floor, Sebastian decided to distract himself. For reasons he couldn't explain, he felt his eyes tracing Ciel's small frame. Only when he realized he was actually enjoying the view of the boy's ass, did he snap out of it. Staring at the ass of someone who looked like a fourteen year old made him feel slightly like a child molester.

While Sebastian was busy pondering his feelings, he failed to notice Ciel's lips twitching into a tiny smirk when Sebastian rose up and walked towards the door without grumbling darkly all the way.

When the door closed after Sebastian, Ciel grinned in victory. Even if the teen seemed to be extremely unhappy with his forced employment, Sebastian did his job well. Ciel didn't care why it was so, but he didn't bother complaining since he actually managed to get some of his work done now that he didn't need to constantly watch his other servants.

Starting on his work he let his thoughts wonder as he once again thought about the deal Sebastian had been about to offer a few days back. Despite saying otherwise, he actually was interested about it. His only problem was the payment. Money would've been no trouble, but if he was after Ciel's body? Ciel shuddered. He had no intention of being used by Sebastian. For some reason the thought brought a small pang of pain with it causing Ciel's brain to stop, his hand dragging itself up to his chest.

* * *

The next day, Ciel was in the mansion's library. He wasn't in a mood to bother his butler so he was balancing on a chair, cursing his height, trying to reach the top shelf. He needed to complete an assignment concerning Europe for school and the book he needed for reference had been placed away there. Normally he'd have used a ladder, however May-Rin had managed to break them a while back and new ones had yet to arrive.

As he inched towards the book he needed he didn't notice the door opening. Too focused to achieve his goal, he also failed to notice the books he had placed under him on the chair, were sliding from their place and someone calling his name. He barely had the time to register he was falling fast to the ground when a strong arm caught his waist.

Turning his head, Ciel realized he was staring into the reddish eyes of Sebastian, and he was talking to him. Shaking his head he snapped back to attention.

"Were you listening? I told you, you were going to fall." Sebastian asked as he placed Ciel to the floor. "What are you doing here?" he asked instead of answering the question. Sebastian sighed and pointed at a set of cleaning equipment that were dropped to the carpeted floor in haste to catch the small boy.

A small 'oh' left the boy's mouth as an awkward silence fell to the room. Ciel blushed quickly when he realized Sebastian's hands were still on his waist. He backed away fast and coughed behind his hand to hide his red face as Sebastian blinked and went to pick up the cleaning tools. He was about to go and start cleaning, trying to stop thinking about the other boy's body, when Ciel coughed again, this time to speak: "Sebastian. Give me that book from up there."

Nodding his head, he did as he was told and retrieved the book. Before he could turn away, Ciel mumbled a small thank you before running out of the library leaving Sebastian to stare after him in surprise. Chuckling at the cute boy Sebastian set off to clean the large room.

* * *

It was the fifth day of his employment and Sebastian was feeling rather gloomy. His young master had stopped calling him in his office randomly and had left him alone with all the other things. He briefly wondered if, what happened the other day made Ciel feel uncomfortable around him or if torturing him stopped amusing the boy.

'_Oh, well.'_ he thought. _'At least now I don't need to constantly over work myself. For a teenager he's awfully strict and bossy.'_

_C_urrently he was cleaning up the kitchen together with Baldroy. They were halfway done and Sebastian felt accomplished as he looked at the disarray of bowls and pots thrown around and the splatters of various ingredients all around the room. Before they started the place looked like there had been a bomb gone off, which might have actually happened now that he thought of it.

"Say, Baldroy." Sebastian said turning his attention to the cook. When the man in question snapped his head up, he continued: "How are you still working here? You destroy the kitchen nearly every time you try to cook. I find it strange you haven't been fired yet." Sebastian raised an eyebrow when the other man froze and then turned to him with a weird, almost mad look.

"Do you know why we work for young master even if he happens to be a real slave driver on a good day?!" Baldroy said and crossed the room with a few long steps. He took hold of Sebastian's shirt's collar and leaned in close. "It's because he allows us to stay here." He scoffed at the butler's confused face. "No one else would bother with someone as incapable as we are. No one else except young master. He gives us a place to stay and pays us for things we can't even do correctly." He said in a strangled whisper before he let go of Sebastian and returned to cleaning.

Sebastian stood in place for a few seconds before quietly continuing the job at hand.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian! I didn't notice they were dry clean only!" May-Rin wailed and begged for forgiveness as Sebastian glared at her in annoyance. In his hands was a pile of clothes that had shrunk in size due to the maid's poor sight.

"If you can't see from behind those glasses, why don't you get new ones?" he asked and curiously noted her freezing the way Baldroy had earlier. Instead of blowing up though, the maid blushed heavily and started stuttering. "I-I-I c-can't j-just…T-t-the-these a-are…" she begun, but stopped quickly when she noticed it only pissed off Sebastian even more.

For a second May-Rin seemed like she'd die from embarrassment before miraculously straightening up, full of confidence. Sebastian was almost gaping at the sudden change as she looked him in the eyes, back straight and face set in determination. "These glasses were given to me by the young master. As long as the lenses are in place and I can still see, even if it's poorly, I will not throw these aside for new ones." The as soon as it came, she lost all the courage she had and Mey-Rin became the flustered maid once more.

Sebastian was starting to think there was more to Ciel than just a cute, but cold and cruel boy, who no one dared to approach.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting on the neatly trimmed grass of the manor. He was leaning back on his hands and panting slightly along with Finnian, who didn't even bother sitting up and just lay there. They had just finished replanting the trees the gardener had pulled up. It was a miracle none of the trees had died.

"Thank you, Sebastian, for helping out." Finnian panted out with a grin on his face. Sebastian sighed and was about to scold him before stopping himself. From what he had heard from the other servants, he was pretty sure the gardener had some ulterior motive for serving the young Phantomhive. _'Makes me wonder exactly why he's a gardener.'_

"Because I get to be outside." Sebastian stared at Finnian for a moment, before realizing he'd said the thought out loud. The other male had a sad smile on his face, his eyes clouded over when he stared at the sky.

Sebastian left him there, walking inside in his own thoughts. All the servants of the Phantomhive household seemed to nearly worship Ciel. They all seemed to have some sort a past trauma before they were hired. He didn't care to find what the problems were, he didn't even want to know. What he was curious about, however, was how and why the young boy had even found the three. Then as he walked past a set of doors, did it occur to him. What if Ciel wanted the company of other people, who had suffered in some way, to stop his own life from seeming so bad?

He glanced at the door he was standing in front of. The room had supposedly belonged to Ciel's late parents. No one was actually allowed in. May-Rin had mentioned the key being in Ciel's possession and he wouldn't lend it out even for cleaning.

The boy had obviously never gotten over the death of his parents and Sebastian was starting to feel bad for even offering to do his revenge for him. It was then Sebastian came to another conclusion: he had a crush on the boy. For the first time in many years he felt guilty about something he'd done. Leaving out the fact he hadn't even properly done anything.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe being the boy's personal butler was never as bad as he thought. Too bad today was his last day working and he wasn't exactly ready to sacrifice his pride to ask and come work full time.

* * *

Ciel pressed his nails into his palms as he watched Sebastian step out of his door for one last time. It was only six o'clock, but he had a lot of work to do and he had wanted to see the teen before he left the mansion. Strangely enough he wanted to stop Sebastian from leaving, but he knew that was impossible. With the hell he had made him go through, he was sure Sebastian was more than happy to leave the place.

Violently forcing his train of thought away from Sebastian he set off to do his homework, only to find himself thinking how Sebastian's hands had felt on his hips.

* * *

It had been two weeks after Sebastian had walked out of the Phantomhive mansion and he was feeling drained out of energy, which was strange since he should probably feel the opposite. He wasn't stupid though, he knew exactly why he was feeling what he was. He missed Ciel, much more than he should. He'd tried to get his thoughts away from the other boy by first ignoring the feeling and then contracting with someone, but neither worked. If anything he missed him more.

Sebastian sighed, walking along the hallways of Weston College. People had forgotten the incident with him following Ciel around the school, so everyone was back to avoiding him. Not that he minded.

Sebastian stopped in surprise. His legs had walked him over to the cafeteria. _'That's odd'_ he thought. He never even bothered coming this way. Shrugging he peeked inside and found his heart skipping a beat. In the corner of the room was the source of his thoughts in almost the same position as three weeks ago. Smirking as he got an idea. He stepped inside and ignoring everything else except Ciel, strode through the room.

* * *

Ciel groaned quietly when he took a sip of his coke. He'd been writing the damn documents for so long his wrist was sore. After last time he'd planned on not bringing his work to the school's cafeteria anymore, but a few days after Sebastian left he gave up on the thought. He wanted to at least see the other teen again, but he never had any idea where he might have been, so Ciel resolved to going to the corner of the cafeteria in hopes of getting a glimpse of him.

He never figured out why he wanted to see him, though. He knew it had something to do with the feeling of warmth and security every time he was around Sebastian, but he couldn't for the life of him to figure out what it was, he'd never felt that way before.

Lost in thought as he was, he didn't notice a shadow landing above him until he heard a voice right next to his ear: "What do we have here?" If there hadn't been a hand on his shoulder right after, he would've jumped and punched the person in the face.

Instead he focused on calming down his heartbeat that had gone up and not only because of the scare. Sebastian chuckled, causing Ciel to blush because of the warm air that brushed against his ear. The older teen let go of him and walked to the seat in front of the younger boy, smirking all the while. All the while trying to will down the blood from his face, Ciel glared at Sebastian causing the latter to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"What do you want?" Ciel asked trying to fight down the happy feeling that bubbled up in his gut just for seeing the other male. Instead of speaking right away, Sebastian took the glass of coke from the table and, despite Ciel's protests, took a sip. "Well?" the smaller boy continued the moment Sebastian lowered the glass, but again failed to get an answer when Sebastian picked up the bundle of papers. He smirked evilly as he took a glance at them.

Ciel narrowed his eyes getting a bad feeling and was about to say he had no time for playing around when Sebastian placed the papers back on the table. The words died on his lips as Sebastian, with a quick smooth motion, tipped the glass over and poured the drink over the documents. He watched horrified as the dark liquid soaked the papers and smudged the writing to an unreadable level.

Before Ciel had the time to recover from his shock, Sebastian took hold of his chin and turned it so he was looking into his eyes and said: "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess you must punish me again."

It took a few seconds for him to realize the actual meaning behind the words to sink in, for Ciel was flustered beyond recognition, but when he did he found himself shocked. His brain was running a million miles per minute analyzing every meaning behind the words. Sebastian backed into his seat, amusedly waiting for the boy to answer. For a moment he thought he went a little too far, when he saw he didn't even react when his drink dripped down to his lap, but then Sebastian saw the smirk.

Ciel crossed his legs, ignored the coke as he put his elbows on the table, crossing his fingers and placed his chin on top, leaning forwards. "And what would the punishment be, I wonder? You clearly didn't learn your lesson last time." he inquired with a glint in his sapphire eye. _'So that's what this is…'_ Ciel thought as he carefully watched the other play along.

"I guess a week wasn't enough for me to regret my actions." was the answer from the raven haired teen as he himself felt his heart bump with excitement and happiness. "Clearly. Don't worry. I never make the same mistakes again. Now I expect you to clean this up." Ciel gestured to the table and moved from his seat to a clean one. Sebastian bowed slightly and left to get a towel with a 'Yes, my lord'. Ciel felt his smirk melt into a smile as he thought: _'Love, huh?'_

Wiping the emotion from his face he dug through his laptop from his bag and continued his work from where he left off, he did **not** make the same mistakes again.

**And there you go. I'm not too happy with this honestly since I keep wanting to add more scenes, but I really wanted to keep this as a one-shot I decided not to. Or is it too short as it is?**

**I really appreciate reviews, follows and favorites. They're like happy pills that make you feel all giddy inside, so feel free to do whatever. :) **


End file.
